Soldier
The Soldier is the 'mobile artillery' of the Team Fortress series and is a powerful but slow unit that must be used carefully. Team Fortress 2 Health: 200 (High) Attack: High Defense: Medium Speed: Medium-Low Ability: Rocket Jumping (at the cost of health) Weapons Primary Rocket Launcher: Direct Hit: Black Box: Rocket Jumper: Liberty Launcher: Cow Mangler 5000: Original: Beggar's Bazooka: Secondary: Shotgun: Gunboats: Buff Banner: Battilion's Backup: Concheror: Mantreads: Reserve Shooter: Rightous Bison: Melee: Shovel: Equilizer: Pain Train: Half-Zatoichi: Disiplinary Action: Market Gardener: Escape Plan: Soldier Association The Soldier (named Jane Doe) is a crucial attacking unit in most modes and can easily handle himself in nearly any situation. He can beat the Heavy and weak classes due to their slow speed and/or lack of health, respectively. The Engineer can be beaten easily by the Soldier because the Soldier carries the Rocket Launcher, making it easy for him to overcome unguarded buildings from long range. With the help of the Spy, the Soldier should have no trouble taking down an Engineer. Against the Scout, Medic, Sniper and Spy he will most likely be beaten, because his low speed compared to theirs makes it easy for them to circle-strafe him and dodge his rockets. They can safely take him out from a further range than his Shotgun allows, putting him at a disadvantage. He can catch an enemy Soldier by surprise to easily beat him, but if both are alert of each others position and presence, then a deadlock can occur, due to the long range giving them plenty of time to dodge each others rockets. The Soldier can also use his Rocket Jumping ability, which entails the Soldier aiming his rocket launcher at his feet and pulling the trigger, sending the Soldier skyrocketing. This damages the Soldier somewhat (though the Gunboats can help to ameliorate this problem), but it is useful for getting you into places the other team wouldn't expect the slow, unwieldy Soldier to be and giving you an opportunity for a surprise rocket. ' ' Quotes *'"MAGGOTS!"' *'"You are the sorriest excuses for soldiers I have ever seen!"' *'"He' is dead that is good amen." *'"If God had wanted you to live, he would not have created ME!!!!"' *'"Do not look at me I did not ask you a question."' *'"I am going to claw down your throat and tear out your very SOUL!!!"' *'"I am going to strangle you with your own frilly training bra."' *'"Pain is weakness leaving the body."' *'"You will take your beatings like a man private twinkle-toes."' *'"ka-boom!!"' * "Are you all trying for a Section 8?" *'"I will eat your ribs, I will eat them up!!"' Strategies * If enemies (especially Pyros) charge at you and you see them, shoot a rocket at their feet to hold them in mid-air for awhile. Though an experienced player might have no problem redirecting rockets using the compression blast. * When dealing with Scouts you need to rely on your splash damage to hurt them. (Splash damage is where the explosion of the rocket hurts the enemy.) Use the floor, walls, boxes, and even enemies to hurt the Scout. This could be a problem for Soldiers using the "Direct Hit" since it lacks splash damage. * If you meet a Heavy at point-blank range (meaning that the Heavy is near to you), Rocket Jump away then shoot a rocket while you can still see him. Heavies are deadly at point-blank range. *When dealing with groups of enemies, like shooting a Scout, use the splash damage to hurt all of them at once. (Note: if using the Direct Hit, shoot the floor because they are close to each other.) *If ANY enemies get close to you, just do a Rocket Jump. *Predicting enemies is essential. You HAVE to predict the enemy's movement, especially if using the Direct Hit. *Don't think the Direct Hit is undodgeable- even Heavies can dodge it if they see it coming. *If you notice any signs of Spies cloaking (a slight shimmer or a flicker), use splash damage to reveal the Spy's location and kill him. The Direct Hit works, too, but is less effective. Team Fortress Classic The soldier in Team Fortress Classic is pretty much the same as it is now in Team Fortress 2. He is marked by his team-colored suit, armored vest, helmet, and camouflage facepaint. As a Soldier, your job is to spearhead the attack on enemy territory, using your trusty rocket launcher to take out any obstacle, big or small, that might stand in your path. A soldier's biggest concern is keeping his rocket launcher loaded. It has a capacity of four rockets, and it takes an excruciatingly long time to reload. There's nothing like running into a heavy only to find out your launcher's empty and the Heavy's charging his minigun. Pressing the special skills key will immediately reload your weapon, whatever you have equipped. (which should be your launcher) The soldier also has two shotguns, single and double barreled. Why is this? The single-barreled shotgun does less damage, but fires faster, so use it for taking out weaker, faster foes (like scouts) The double-barreled shotgun does more damage, but fires slower. Use it for taking out stronger enemies when you are out of rockets or using the rocket launcher is simply out of the question. The soldier's special grenade is the Nail Grenade. When thrown, it floats up into the air, and immediately begins spraying the surrounding area with nails, much like the nailgun favored by other classes. It lasts about a minute and then shuts down. Pitch one into a confined room to soften up your enemies or throw it behind you to hamper pursuers. The soldier's only other special ability is the same as it is in Team Fortress 2: The Rocket Jump. While it isn't as special in TFC since other classes have grenades, it's still a great way to get into unexpected places. Just jump and fire your rocket launcher, and soon you'll be propelled to new heights at the cost of a chunk of your health and armor. As a Soldier, keep mobile and keep firing. Aim towards the ground below your enemy's feet to ensure that they receive the maximum possible explosion damage from your rockets, and be careful how you rocket-jump. Just like in TF2, your rocket launcher can be key in removing Engineers and their sentries, clearing a path for your weaker, faster allies. If facing a soldier, stay moving. His rockets are slow, so keeping a bead on you will be difficult. The farther away you are, the easier it will be. Snipers will likely have the easiest time picking off the slow-moving soldier, as they will be well out of range of the Soldier's faster secondary weapons. Tips *Reload regularly. Your rocket launcher only holds 4 rockets at a time. When it's empty, you're vulnerable. You can reload at any time by hitting your "Use Special Skill" (right mouse button by default) or "Reload" (R by default) keys, so whenever you've got a moment throw a rocket or two into your launcher. Smart enemies will be counting the number of times you've fired, and they'll try and attack you when they think you're empty. Reload before you run out, and you can give them a nice surprise when they charge you. *Use your nail grenade to pin your enemies down. When your throw a nail grenade, it rises into the air and then begins to spit nails in all directions for a few seconds before exploding. It's a great room clearer, and the perfect way to keep enemies pinned down. If they're pursuing you, drop one behind you as you run. If you're defending a room, you've been told enemies are incoming, and you need health, drop one into the room before you run to the Resupply Room. *Learn to rocket jump. One of the unique things a soldier can do is 'Rocket Jump. It's a term for a fairly brute force method of gaining some height. Aim your rocket launcher straight down at your feet, and press your "Fire" button and your "Jump" button at the same time. The rocket will hit the ground at your feet, exploding and propelling you up into the air. It'll hurt you a bit, but it's a great way to get into areas of the map that are normally inaccessible. It takes a bit of practice, but once you've got it you'll be the bane of snipers everywhere as you rocket jump into their sniping positions from the ground below. Trivia *Early TFC screenshots reveal that the Soldier looked completely different before the final version. (This design seems to be used for his new model.) File:Screenshot 790screen003.jpg|The early Soldier. *In the Comics The BLU Soldier and The RED Demoman are great friends betraying their contracts with their employers. The employers build a plan to bribe the mercenaries to betray each other and want to kill each other. Starting the WAR! Update. *Soldier's room mate in his apartment was a Wizard who had a book which haunted and then took Demo's eye and turned it into 'MONOCOLUS' which the mercenaries fight to obtain the Book. Category:Classes Category:Team Fortress Games Category:Offense Class Category:Classes Category:Team Fortress Games Category:Offense Class Category:Classes Category:Team Fortress Games Category:Offense Class Category:Classes Category:Team Fortress Games Category:Offense Class